Siblings
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Goren discovers he is not as alone in the world as he thought. Samantha wonders if she'll ever find family she can call her own. Set after his brother's death. B/A L/OC *please read and review kindly*
1. Chapter 1

_**Siblings**_

**Part 1**

_**First impressions**_

It was business as usual in the Major Case Squad as Detectives Goren and Eames wrapped up an unusually long and emotionally exhausting case. They were looking forward to some much needed time off to spend together as newlyweds, as they had absolutely no time for a honeymoon with the serial killer they just spent the better part of six months working feverishly with the FBI to catch.

"Paperwork's almost finished, sweetheart" Bobby tossed over his shoulder as Alex handed him his third cup of coffee. "When we're out of here, no more coffee for at…least three weeks. I feel like I'm bouncing off the walls."

Alex hugged him from behind and gave a low sexy chuckle, "I can think of better ways to use all that energy, husband, and one involves bouncing off of….." here her voice whispered naughtily in his ear as she nipped it lightly. She smiled broadly at his boyish grin and the blush that stained his cheeks. They had only been married for seven months, but have known one another for nearly eight years. It took a near tragedy to wake her up and realize that this was the one man who was truly her soul mate. She would always love her first husband Joe, but Bobby was the man who fulfilled her dreams. She couldn't believe how little she understood him during the first half of their partnership, yet now it seemed as though they could read each other like a book. She could swear that Bobby's incredible intuitiveness was catching, during this last case she was looking at clues through his eyes and vice versa—and it had been an exhilarating experience.

Between the two of them they polished off all of the necessary paperwork that came with closing a big case. While all I's were being dotted and T's crossed and spelling checked, no one noticed a woman coming quietly through the offices to ask directions to Captain Ross' office.

Ross was compiling his own notes from one of the most god awful cases he had ever had to complete in his distinguished career. _Dear, god. Why do I keep doing this over and over again?_

A young rookie officer knocked anxiously on the door, knowing from previous experience that you take your chances with the upper echelon as far as mood went. Ross barked out ENTER, and the rookie glanced apologetically at the guest as he escorted her into the office.

"Timmons, I thought I told you NO interruptions…."

"Sir, I know, sir. However this may be an exception….This is Ms. Samantha Beaumont from Louisiana. She says she knows something about Detective Goren's father," here he cleared his throat, and began speaking in a stage whisper; "she claims they share the same father. She says she is his sister."

Ross stares for a very long time without saying a word. Sam fought hard to keep from fidgeting. What Ross sees is a petite woman, average size, brown curly hair, (and was that?) yes, that looked like the same perky nose that sat on Goren's face. She would never be classified as conventionally pretty, but there was something about her…

The whole office heard his bellow; even Mike Logan and Nola Falacci popped their heads up when they heard…."Goren, Eames, My office right now!!"

* * *

_**Flashback: Two weeks earlier**_

_Sam sat down with her boss and, for the past two months, best friend. _

"_Em, I need to move on, I've never stayed this long in one place before." Her eyes pleaded for understanding. "I'm going somewhere where I can be anonymous; someplace they won't be able to track me down so easily." She put her hand cautiously up to her black eye, "God, I am such a fool…"_

"_Don't," Emma reached out and squeezed her hand tightly, her voice cracked with suppressed fury. "Don't you be blamin' yourself for his bein' an ass. You didn't force him to accept their thirty pieces of silver. You told him no and any gentleman should've had the god-given grace to accept it, not gone off and conspired with your richer than satan relatives … If I still had my Michael's shot-gun why I'd…." _

_Sam broke into watery giggles at the thought of Emma in her pink waitress uniform and bouffant hairdo chasing Timothy Calhoun around town peppering his "good fur nuthin' hide" down Main Street. _

"_I love you," Sam hugged her stalwart protector. _

"_Well, Michael, bless his soul, and I always thought of you as a daughter." Emma touched Sam's hand, "Where you gonna go honey? I don't like the thought of you bein' out there on your own."_

_Sam sighed, "That's just it, I've often, so often in the past felt that I'm__** not **__alone. I've been using the Library computer and some new software to look up my ancestry. I know who my mother was, and who my father was," here she looked down at her hands "I don't come from blue-blooded stock. But I did find out that my father had another child. He lives in New York City and is a Detective in the NYPD. I have followed as much as I could of his career since finding out about him and I think……he might be a good man. I'd like to meet him…to see if he wants to be my big brother." Her eyes grew as wide as her smile, "just think Em, I could finally have a family."_

* * *

Bobby and Alex looked up at each other and then at the Boss' office at precisely the same moment, much to the amusement of Logan and Falacci.

"Uh, oh," Logan cooed. "Somebody's in trouble…"

"Shut-up Logan." They both said at the same time as they strode in tandem toward the open office door.

Ross immediately ushered the well-intentioned, but oblivious rookie out the door and closed it firmly in his face.

"Detectives, allow me to present to you Ms Samantha Beaumont. She has come all the way from Athens, Louisiana to meet you, Bobby. Alex, shall we give them a moment?" Ross slid his hand smoothly down Eames' back and ushered her out the door before anyone had time to process what just happened.

"Um…have we met before?" Bobby was at a loss where to begin. He looked at this small woman before him who seemed to have trouble meeting his eyes. Was she a past girlfriend/lover, a suspect, what?

"No, but I….umm that is… Wow I didn't realize how difficult this would be." She stopped to clear her throat. "Detective Goren, I knew your dad." She finally just blurted it out.

"My….what? My dad, how?" The puzzled look was still there. "Look I don't know what you mean, my dad never left this part of the country to my knowledge, and he was a city boy through and through. I don't see how you…"Bobby's voice was genuinely baffled.

"No, not Mr. Goren. Your real dad."

* * *

**That** stopped him cold. "What did you say?" His tone was deadly. "How did you know about that? Who told you? What do you really want?" His voice changed pitch suddenly, growing frantic and angry.

He grabbed Sam by the upper arms and gave her a solid shake. Mike Logan happened to be looking into the office when he saw the older officer lose control, in a flash he was by his side.

"Whoa, partner. Ease up man, what's going on?" He took hold of Goren's arm and felt the rock hardness of muscles bulge in an effort not to attack.

"She says she knew my _real_ father" he practically spat the words. Logan was privy to all Goren's secrets as they grew very close during the last investigation and became fast and inseparable friends. Logan took a long look at the woman standing in front of him, shaken and trembling, wearing a stricken look that struck him deep.

"Shit" he muttered. "The things I do for you. Come on; let's get you back to your wife.

You" he pointed to Sam, "sit down before you fall down, I'll be right back and we'll sort this out."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siblings**_

**Part Two**

_**Introductions**_

Mike ushered a shaken Goren out and handed him over to the ministrations of his wife with a brief explanation.

"Who is this woman?" Eames asked, "What does she want?"

"Look, Alex, take him away for awhile; let me take care of it." Mike urged. "Trust me, anything I find out I'll let you know right away."

After one brief glance at the woman sitting quietly in the captain's office, she gently led her big husband out of the precinct.

Mike took a moment to square his shoulders and prepare himself before he entered Ross' office to "talk" to Ms. Beaumont. If she was part of all the crap that Bobby's mentor and Nicole put him through then she had another thing coming. Logan would put himself on the line before he let anyone harm any of his.

Sam looked up as the door opened and in stepped the dark-haired, hard eyed cop that broke up the thankfully brief scene that had just transpired. At the moment all she felt was a blessed numbness. To say that the meeting did not go as planned was a definite understatement. She could not have envisioned a worse scenario than what had just transpired. To have come all this way and be so violently rejected…

"Ms. Beaumont, I'm Detective Logan." She started as he broke into her thoughts. "I understand you come from Louisiana, what in particular brought you to the Big Apple?" his smile was easy, but his eyes were hard and assessing.

"I…I…umm…I am Detective Goren's half-sister. I just found that out about two and a half months ago." Her voice was soft, low and she cleared her throat before continuing. "We share a father…Marc William Brady."

_Oh my God,_ thought Logan, _this can't be real. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ross brought Sam a cup of Eames' herbal tea and he and Logan made themselves and Sam as comfortable as possible so they could get the whole story.

"My mother was a prostitute who worked in Chicago around the late '60's. It was there she met up with a man she called Willie. I remember him, I had to be particularly quiet when he was around because he liked to hit…usually for no particular reason, and I also knew that if I was noisy, I would get locked in the closet for hours on end…so I learned pretty quickly how to be as silent as possible." Her voice was a matter-of-fact statement of the facts, no turning on the pathos, and acting like a victim. "Eventually, Willie moved on and evidently got locked up because he didn't come back. After awhile times got really rough financially and so she decided to find a use for me."

Logan's eyes sharpened on her face. "She didn't…" he growled.

Sam looked down at her hands, "Well, yes…at least she tried, however the man in question made it clear he didn't want me in that capacity. She in fact found herself a sugar daddy. He actually married her and adopted me. It's his name I carry, although he is not my biological father. 'Mr. Anthony D. Beaumont of the New Orleans Beaumont's'."

She let out a bitter laugh. "You have no idea how often that phrase was thrown at us by his richer than God relatives! He was 78 when he married Mama, and she was 29. He was a kind and good man." Here her eyes misted. "She continued 'working' even after they married which upset Daddy Tony greatly, Mama wasn't exactly known for her discretion, but he stayed married so he could raise me. She was shot and killed during a drive-by at a sleazy motel in Nashville, Daddy Tony died soon after. His relatives wasted no time in throwing me out…I was 14 at the time. I pooled together my allowances I'd saved and stayed at a cheap motel until I found a job as a short order cook. I got my life on track until the reading of the will."

By now Ross and Logan were dumbfounded. If this woman were an actress, then she had her cues down pat. Her story had a perverse fascination about it, and holy hell this one had even Goren's past beat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siblings**_

**Part 3**

_**Reflections**_

Sam took a careful sip of the hot steaming brew and inhaled its fruity fragrance. She sighed as she wrapped her hands around its heat wondering if she would ever feel warm again. The late autumn wind rattled the windows of the office and sent a shiver down her spine. _Louisiana would feel balmy after this, _she thought to herself.

"What happened at the reading?" Detective Logan's low rumble startled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry? Oh, Daddy Tony's last will and testament," a derisive chuckle. "Well, I was working as a waitress in a small restaurant on the outskirts of New Orleans when the PI that the lawyers hired caught up with me. I must've been, oh, about 16 or so. They needed to find me, dead or alive, because apparently I was to inherit the entire estate." Here she stopped her narrative again to moisten her dry throat.

Captain Ross was captivated. "And….please, don't take this the wrong way, how much was that worth? No, never mind. That's too personal, forgive me. I just can't…"

Sam smiled a slow and lovely smile that made both men blink. "No, indeed, Captain Ross. It was in excess of two billion dollars. However, I turned it down."

Now she had their full attention. "Good God why?" overlapped with "What the _Hell_ were you thinking woman?". She calmly sat until they stopped. "Are you finished?" she sweetly asserted into their arguments as to her sanity. "I believe it was first the threats, and then the attempts to my life that finally made my decision an easy one." Here she pulled down her shirt top low enough to show a nasty scar, raw and red along her collarbone that ran at a downward angle. "This was the last one I got. It took me **two days** to get away from this bastard. Those rich relatives can have their money. I don't _want_ it, the one thing I've wanted; the _only_ thing I've ever wanted was a family of my own." Here there were tears glistening, but held tightly in check.

"And it doesn't look as if I'll get that either."


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: Siblings is coming out of hiatus. I apologize to any who were patiently (or not so patiently :s ) awaiting updates this past year or so. Illness and hospital stays have prevented me from completing a few of my stories, but I will be working on them in my spare time. Look for more soon. Mrsphan

updated 2/25/09


	5. Chapter 4

**Siblings**

**Part 4**

_**Recognition**_

By the time Sam had finished her tale she had two stalwart detectives, who normally had no trouble talking, completely speechless. She, on the other hand was desperately exhausted. "Can either one of you give me the name of a decent motel I can stay at for a reasonable price?" She smiled sheepishly, "I have a limited amount of money, and will have to look for a job as soon as possible to make enough to locate elsewhere, far enough away to make Detective Goren and his wife more comfortable."

Captain Ross shared a look with his subordinate. "Ms. Beaumont, there is no such thing as a decently priced hotel in this area of town, not unless it comes complete with drunks, hookers, and cockroaches. I have a proposition for you, since you are a relative of a Major Case officer I will ask Detective Logan to put you up in his guest room for the time being until you get back on your feet." Two pairs of eyes shot his direction, Logan's completely disbelieving, and Sam's extremely skeptical. "WHAT THE HELL…" was quickly followed by "Why on earth would he want **_me_** in his way…" and Ross had to raise his voice in order to be heard. "Listen," this to Logan. "If this were your sister you would want Bobby to do the same. Do you really think that if he were in his right mind he would want her in some roach motel where she could come across serious trouble?"

_If she stays with me she may be in serious trouble…_Logan thought, eyeing her again. Lord, but she was appealing, even worn out and stressed to the max. "Look, gentleman. I appreciate the concern, but I've been on my own since I was 14. I know how to take care of myself, believe me I've had to find out fast enough. A hotel is fine as long as it has a bed and shower facilities, I have a migraine coming on and would rather have it in the privacy of a room than a noisy office." Her face was indeed paler and her voice wavered. Logan remembered what she had said about her childhood, if it were true, and instinct said it was, she could use someone to take care of her for a change. Mind made up, he gently pulled her to her feet. "Where's your luggage Sam? Let's get you home before you fall down asleep on the boss's desk." He railroaded her out despite her admittedly feeble attempts at stopping him, and drove her to his apartment. After showing her where things were, he set her up in the guest bedroom and brought her a glass of water to wash down her migraine pill with. A half hour later he checked in on her to see that she was fast asleep on the bed, curled into a fetal position, one hand tucked closely beneath her cheek. For reasons he couldn't fathom he sat down in the bed side chair and watched over her for the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 5

**Siblings **

**Part 5**

_**Tribulation**_

Alex drove a brooding Bobby home from the PP1 with a myriad of questions racing through her mind. She knew she would have to wait out Bobby's confusion and frustration, once his inquisitive nature took over they would find out all there was to know about Ms. Samantha Beaumont. She gave him a brief glance. He was staring out of the windshield with an inscrutable expression. How she wished she could read his mind! He'd just lost the only family he had, his mother…dead, his brother…dead, and his nephew…MIA, now this. She wondered whether his psyche could withstand another assault. It seemed as though every time he settled down and had a time of peace and happiness, something happened to rattle him…to shake him, to make him question his own sanity.

They reached the relative comfort of the cozy bungalow they'd purchased, shortly after their marriage, and headed in out of the cold windy night. Bobby headed immediately up to their master bath and turned the shower on full hot. Listening, Alex turned the burner on their stove and heated up water for some herbal tea, a kind she knew would help him relax and sleep easier. She headed up with the tea and Pepperidge Farm cookies, his favorite evening snack, and walked into their room just as he was coming out of the bathroom. He had a towel casually draped around his middle, hitched low, and his hips swung with an easy grace as he walked and towel dried his hair. Her breath caught as she realized anew how much she loved and desired this man. He heard her gasp and looking up, caught the burgeoning desire in her eyes. His own began to gleam as he dropped his towels and stalked, like the predator he was, moving toward her with cat-like grace that belied such a large man as he. She felt her stomach quiver, her heart doing that strange little flip-flop he could make it do with just a smile.

"Alex..." his voice was a low rumble of need and desire as he scooped her up against his powerful frame and fused their mouths together in a hot, sultry kiss that spoke of needs, wants and dark promises. She was putty in this man's hands and damned if she didn't care one wit. This was the one person in this whole world who would be her anchor, her rock, no matter what storms life threw at them, he would always be there for her. She would gladly spend the rest of her life convincing him she would do the same.

All thoughts vanished as he relentlessly stripped her of her clothes and inhibitions. Before she could do more than moan an acceptance he had her naked and writhing on their California king-sized bed. God, the flannel comforter felt heavenly and the soft lamp light shone softly on his face, melting the harsh lines of the day. She reached up with a shaking hand and whispered loving words as she stroked his cheek, kissing tears away that he hadn't realized were trickling down his face. She drew him over her and cradled him between loving thighs as he tenderly slipped inside. Their hips moved in sync; hands stroking, smoothing away harsh reality and bringing sweet release. She called out his name as she convulsed in his arms, eyes never closing, keeping contact with his, and radiating love. He joined her soon after, lips joining with hers and hands clasping her face with love.

They were sitting together on the sofa, he with his legs up and she with her back to his chest, in front of a roaring fire. For now, peace filled the room. Hating to break this, Alex said "You know honey, we have to talk about this." she turned her head to look up at her husband. God, she loved this man so much. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced as if to stave of an onslaught of pain. "I...know... Could we save it until the morning? I just don't want to think anymore tonight."

She gave him an understanding smile, "yeah, sweetie. We can do that, come on big guy, let's go to bed."


	7. Chapter 6

_***Hey, CI fans, if you're keeping up with the story don't forget to review...it helps the creative process run more smoothly! :D **_

_**Even I am surprised at how the plot bunnies are running with this one...I knew I wanted Mike and Sam to end up together, but geez...**_

_**BTW: Major angst on the way in next several chapters...  
**_

_**mrsphan**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Siblings**

**Part Six**

_**Comfort**_

Overnight, the wind increased in ferocity until it rattled windows, and howled around the walls of Logan's apartment complex, as if it were a monstrous beast; intent on nothing more than the destruction of the obstacle between it and the unconscious girl huddled in the bed. Mike had long since succumbed to Morpheus' embrace, his head tipped back against the worn leather of the overstuffed chair and his large feet propped on the bed beside Sam's hips. Around 2:00am a tumultuous thunderstorm rolled in over the city and a particularly loud crack of thunder seemed to shake the very foundation of the building.

Sam awoke with a startled cry to an unfamiliar room that was lit with flashes of lightning. A flood of unpleasant memories came back to her and her breath caught in her throat. _Oh my god, where am I? _Logan moved then, and her strangled scream brought him completely awake.

"Sam, honey you okay?" His gravelly voice was unmistakable, even if his form was indistinguishable in the deep darkness of the night. He rose to sit on the bed and gathered her into his comforting embrace. "You're shivering…it's alright sweetheart. I'm here, you're not alone…I'm not going anywhere." She clung to him shaking like a leaf in a hurricane; not realizing she was babbling, pleading with him not to leave her. After a few minutes of this he realized she would not be comfortable if he sat beside the bed, so he let her go long enough to lay down beside her and pull her length against him. He pulled the afghan close around them and ran his hands comfortingly up and down her back. She was sobbing by this time; dry, hard, gut-wrenching sobs that hurt him to hear.

"Stop, baby please. You'll make yourself sick. Please…" his tone pleaded with her to no avail. Finally he did the only thing he could think of to do. He covered her mouth with his in an erotically tender, yet searing, kiss. She was just shocked enough to cease crying. Then he kissed the tears from her face and, as he lifted his mouth to gaze down at her, she suddenly cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a more thoroughly sensual embrace. Then he was lost…

Their hands were frenzied as they touched anywhere and everywhere they could reach. Groans were triumphant when those touches reached desired places on aroused bodies. Clothes were regarded as unwelcome impediments and were discarded at once in favor of the sensual feel of hot skin to skin contact. Fingers adored, thrust, tantalized and brought mind-melting pleasure as the storm continued to rage outside. Voices were raised in passionate wonder as bodies joined and writhed in perfect harmony…then shouted in ecstasy at the ultimate tumult of completion. Breath mingled as lazy kisses were shared, touches light and lazy, bodies wrapped around each other…and, finally, sweet sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike awoke first to the tantalizing smell of sweet lavender; the soft feel of a woman's skin, and a pair of legs wrapped tightly around his. _What the hell? Oh, lord. Who did I bring home __**this**__ time? I hope Sam didn't hear us…how embarrassing would __**that **__be? God, Mike. You're getting too old for this bullshit. _He peeled his eyelids open and blinked blearily down at the slumbering woman. Brown curls…they were naked…under the afghan…_Oh dear god, tell me I didn't have SEX last night with Goren's baby sister!!!!!!!!!!!! _His head flopped back down on the pillow as he tried to fight off the sensual memories that flooded his mind. He shut his eyes and damned himself for being all kinds of fools. Slowly and gently, he eased his arm out from under Sam and quickly got up.

As quietly as he could he erased all evidence that he'd been in her room that night, and snuck out…feeling like a rat.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Siblings**_

_**Part 7**_

_**Regrets**_

Sam woke to watery sunlight shining into the bedroom between the brown and navy curtains of the guest room. She frowned for a moment, adjusting her memory to where she was…North Carolina? Connecticut? Rhode Island? No…New York, that's right! She came up to see, oh…the excitement that had momentarily shot through her veins fizzled as she recalled the events of yesterday. Robert Goren's rejection was painful, a deep ache she doubted would ever go away.

_Now, I truly am alone._

As she rolled over, she discovered two things. First, she was naked. _What the hell?_ The afghan felt soft against her flesh and she nearly moaned with the sensation.

She noticed the sticky sensation between her thighs second, and that she was experiencing the beautifully sated warm glow you get after a night of wonderful love making.

She thought back over the evening. She clearly recalled having a nightmare and awakening to the deafening peals of thunder. The storm had roused in her all the memories of the two agonizing days spent with the man who'd kidnapped and tortured her. The man who'd said he'd loved her…wanted to marry her…the man she'd trusted…and yet he was the one who'd betrayed her and given her the painful, ugly scar on her shoulder and chest. All for a cool million dollars.

She remembered Mike holding her as she cried, with the memories clawing at her mind like wild animals and fear threatening to choke what little sanity she had left to death. Then his lips settled on hers…breathing life into her soul…her breath caught in her throat as the mere thought sent electricity thrumming through her veins. Then…_dear god, then…_she was kissing him back, their hands were everywhere, and they were locked in a sensual battle where victory is measured in passion.

Suddenly eager to see him, she hopped out of bed and raced through the shower. Pinning her hair into a careless knot at the back of her head and pulling on jeans and a long-sleeve T-shirt that stated **People**** like** **you are the reason people like me need medication. **She slipped on her sneakers and practically skipped down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had a rough morning. Already feeling guilty for having slept with Sam, thereby betraying his friendship with Goren, he was _definitely_ mad as hell at himself when he saw how incredibly scrumptious she looked in that ridiculous-as-hell-t-shirt and tight jeans. She was not as thin as most of the women he'd dated in the past. In fact, her figure would be described as more voluptuous…full-figured rather than the stick thin types men usually go for. Until last night, he'd never fully realized what he was missing out on. _God…she was beautiful! Soft, warm…perfect in every way… _Her hips were round and full, inviting hands to stay and linger, her breasts large and firm…inviting a mouth to… His mind was lost in the memory of the feel of her, the taste of her...her smell, and how she touched him...

He mentally slapped himself upside the head. _Damn it Logan…Goren's Baby Sister!!! Get those three fucking words imprinted in your friggin' brain, asshole!_

"Hey, good morning." He tried to keep his voice nonchalant and casual. "Did you sleep well?" His eyes remained glued to the morning edition of the New York Times.

She halted abruptly, her blossoming smile fading rapidly. _What is he talking about? He was there! We made love.. didn't we? It wasn't just a dream, I had semen between my thighs. _

Realization dawned and color bleached from her face. _Oh god…he's backing away. He's trying to pretend it didn't happen. Shit…shit…shit…I am such an idiot! Why do I do this! Every time…I just drive everyone away no matter what I do…_

"I…yes, as a matter of fact I did, thank you. I thought you stayed with me for awhile…?" She gave him an open-ended opportunity there, would he take it?

"Ummm…I did until you fell asleep." He still refused to meet her eyes. Good thing, at this point she was struggling with tears. "So, where do you want to go to look for jobs? I can hook you up with some reputable Temp. Agencies."

"No, that's ok. I've been a…burden long enough." Damn, her voice almost betrayed her…_Come on old girl, retain some dignity_. "I'll take a walk through the downtown and stop by some restaurants with my resume…see if anyone needs a waitress."

He looked up then, concern in his gaze. "Can't you find something less stressful on your body? An office job…or something like that? Is there something you've always wanted to do?"

She smiled wanly at him. "That'd be nice, but I never finished school. I had to be on my own which translated into paying my own bills, rent, groceries, etc. I worked practically twenty-four/seven. Without a high school diploma I couldn't get into college, and without a bachelor's degree, I can't get a higher wage job. Most places will hire me because of my experience waitressing, so that's what I do, and I'm damned good at it. Besides, it's fun!" She gave him a huge grin, which took quite a bit of effort. " Besides, I meet some great people, and the customers are a hoot! It may be hard work…but it's honest work. As for what I'd like to do…let's just say that market is pretty full and I haven't had my big break yet, so I doubt it will happen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later they said their subdued goodbyes and Logan left for work. Sam walked slowly up the stairs and, upon entering the guest room, sank down on the bed and curled into a fetal position. She drew the pillow next to her into her arms and breathed in Mike's scent. She allowed herself a few moments of wallowing in her misery before stiffening her spine and grabbing her backpack. She glanced around to be certain nothing was left behind, and made her way out the door, pausing only to pen a note of thanks to Logan.

_Detective Logan,_

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the kindness you've shown me. I realize that my presence is inconvenient to you, so I have taken it upon myself to seek new lodgings. Please do not concern yourself, I have taken care of myself for as long as I can remember. _

_I will forever remain in your debt,_

_Samantha Beaumont_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

It seemed as if she'd walked for hours. Restaurant after restaurant turned her out after she revealed her lack of education. The owner of a high-class French café actually accused her of being a prostitute merely trying to get a more expensive clientele list. Her feet and back ached and she had no where to spend the night. She began to look for the nearest church with a Shelter, or YWCA. She found herself on a quieter street, and about halfway down heard the most beautiful tenor sax playing a soulful jazz piece. She looked up and saw a jazz bar…making the decision to go in right then and there. It would be her last "big" expenditure until she left the Big Apple. The knot in her chest squeezed her heart tight again. No hope left…no family left…alone for good now. She gave a watery laugh, _come on Sam…it's nothing new, you've been alone since you were born._ She raised her chin and walked in out of the cool night air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike finally got back to his apartment around eleven. He figured Sam would be in bed by then, and didn't want to disturb her, so he didn't knock on the door of her room…although he wanted to so badly that he caught himself walking by it for the fifth time. _Oh for god's sake…just do it, already…_he thought savagely to himself. He'd been beating himself up all day long for how he'd treated her that morning. She'd been literally glowing when she'd skipped into the kitchen, smile blazing just for him. With one fell swoop he'd replaced that look with one of quiet despair. Frustrated, he raked a hand through his hair and let out a stream of violent curses aimed at himself.

Making a resolution, he walked briskly to her door and knocked quietly, but firmly. There was no answer. Softly he opened it and entered making his way to the bed. He stared uncomprehendingly for a long moment before realizing his brain **was **making the right interpretation of what his eyes saw. The bed was empty. He switched on the bedside lamp for closer examination. Spying the white paper folded on the bedside table, his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest.

As he read her missive, panic set in.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Siblings**_

**Part 8**

_**Alone**_

Mike paced the squad room, waiting for Bobby and Alex to arrive, swearing under his breath as he kicked his chair for the second time. Ross came out in time for this little display of temper, and laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, Mike. I don't think she went far. We know some of the places she put in a resume, patrol officers canvassed the area and talked to the owners. They're still out tracking her down."

Bobby stalked in followed closely by Alex. "What in god's name is going on?" he demanded. "We're supposed to be at the airport in…" here he made a specific point in checking his watch, "exactly 3 hours to catch a plane to Jamaica. Refresh my memory as to why we got called in to the office again?"

Mike and Ross looked at each other. Ross cocked an eyebrow…_it was your stupid actions that drove her away, so _you _tell him genius. _Logan sighed wearily and confessed, "I…well, sort of lost your…um…I mean Samantha."

Bobby just stared.

He and his wife had talked thoroughly about the subject of the mysterious young woman thrust suddenly into his life, and both agreed that it was a puzzle they'd like to pursue together as partners. They felt it was necessary to question Sam further, even though the department already had, when they'd verified Sam's birth certificate and other pertinent papers.

However Bobby looked at it, there did seem a strong possibility that she was indeed his half sister. He was flummoxed to say the least. After feeling so alone all of his life, all due to the son of a bitch father he'd been graced with…to now be so blessed as to have a sibling by that same father…it simply staggered the imagination. And now, Logan just said he'd _lost_ her…in fucking New York City. Where she'd never been before, in fact, she'd never been outside some pea picking town in Louisiana!

Before Mike knew what was happening, he was thrust against the wall and held there, feet dangling, by his collar.

Goren's voice was quietly deadly. "What do you mean precisely…lost her?"

"We had a misunderstanding of sorts, and she left my apartment thinking she had to move out." He saw the darkness gather in Goren's eyes and quickly attempted to explain. "No…I didn't make an attempt at her virtue!" _Not that you'll ever find out about…hopefully… "_But she felt she was burdening me, and that she was upsetting you. She just wanted to find some work and earn enough to get somewhere far enough away to make you more comfortable." To his relief, Bobby let go and Mike slid down the wall to land clumsily on his feet. "Look, I think she was really hurting."

Goren rubbed a weary hand over his face as Alex rubbed his back. "She'll understand, honey, when she finds out what you've gone through."

"What about what she's gone through Eames? From what the Captain and Mike has told us she's had it as rough as I have. God, that poor girl…what has been done already to find her?"

Ross told him what the patrol was doing, saying that he and Alex were cleared to join in the search for as long as they were available.

* * *

She sat at the corner booth and sipped her iced tea, listening to the musician play a ribbon of harmony on his tenor sax. The instruments that accompanied him were played by equally talented performers, who obviously loved the genre. One stood out from among the rest, a quiet yet strong presence. He played the bass guitar, and there was something about him… It may have been his eyes, they were a clear hazel green, and so gentle, but commanding attention. It could've been the confident air about him, he carried himself with authority and dignity. It probably was that he was drop dead gorgeous. Damn Mike Logan…if only I found this one first…

Sam found a nearby shelter for the night and bunked with a couple of prostitutes. They were kind to her, after hearing her story and realizing she wasn't the type to preach. The following morning was spent trying to find suitable lodgings. Candy, one of her new 'friends' from the night before gave her the heads up about a place and she went to check it out. She left the proud new renter of an efficiency apartment in a run-down old building where the cockroaches outnumbered the residents and the hallways smelled like old sweat and urine. That same day, she found a job at a Mom and Pop diner just six blocks from her new dream home and she could start the following Monday. To celebrate, she went back to the Jazz club.

That night, she treated herself to a drink…just one. She learned to never count on a job or paycheck…you never knew when you had to run. Lately, however, she'd grown tired of running. God, she hoped they'd finally given up. Couldn't they realize she didn't want their damn money? They could have it and rot for all she'd care. She just wanted to belong to someone…have someone waiting for her when she came home…someone who'd miss her and want her back. _What must it be like to be that important to someone?_

She didn't realize that someone noticed her woolgathering until she looked up and saw the bass guitarist standing before her. "Oh…hello. I'm sorry, I was thinking of something, I didn't notice you standing there."

"Testament to my importance." He said with a smile. "Hello, I'm Mac Taylor. I noticed you the other night but you left before I could say something. This may sound trite, but…you seem familiar to me, have we met?"

Sam frowned up at him. "No, I would definitely have remembered that! My name is Samantha Beaumont. This is actually my first time in the Big Apple. I am more of a country girl myself." She motioned for him to join her at the table.

Mac chuckled as he sat down. "You'd get along with one of my team then. Lindsey's from Montana, she's visiting her mom out there right now, getting ready for her baby to be born. Her husband is here, waiting for her to get back, on pins and needles. So, this is your first time in New York. Did something specific bring you here?"

Her eyes dropped to her hands, "I came to meet someone, as it turns out…he didn't want to be met."

Mac read a whole story in that line. "I see…I'm sorry Samantha."

"It's alright. I just need to work and earn some money to move again." Her eyes were bright with false cheer. "Story of my life…moving on. Maybe one of these days I'll actually find a home to stay in." Her smile was achingly wistful and it had a lump forming in Mac's throat. He heard the band begin their tune up and bid her a quick good-bye with a promise that she'd return as soon as she could. He kept his eye on her until he saw her leave, then she remained in his thoughts the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Siblings**_

**Part 9**

_**Pain**_

She settled into a 'comfortable' routine. Every morning at 5:30 am she would leave her apartment and begin the six block hike to work. Rain or shine, cool or hot…no matter the weather she was trudging along the sidewalk in her uniform and cross-trainers. When she got to Das Essen Haus (German: the food house), she immediately put on her apron and assisted the short-order cook in preparing the dishes for the breakfast buffet. The diner opened at seven am sharp with breakfast served until eleven thirty. Their breakfast buffet was the best in the area, boasting many ethnic dishes as well as the traditional ones.

Come noon, the lunch crowd hurried in. This meal was usually hurried, very few lingered and talked over coffee. Most customers were professionals that worked in the offices around the five block area, a few were tourists who happened to be walking by and were intrigued by the menu options, and the rest were five generation German folk living in the area, who's great-great-greats came over from the mother land to start a new life in the New World.

At around 4:30 pm she would hang up her apron and call it a day. Walking home was so much harder than walking to work. After spending all day on her feet, holding loaded trays, fighting off migraines; the last thing she wanted to do was walk six blocks to her dingy apartment. She thought a lot about moving closer, but couldn't find anything in her price range. There was a beautiful condo unit available…3 bdrm., 2 ½ baths, at home laundry facility, attached garage, private balcony, private courtyard with fountain, communal garden in the center, the list went on. The look was Italian Villa and was it _gorgeous!!!_ She passed by it each day sighed, drooled and lived on dreams.

For the past week she'd been more tired than usual. She took a moment in the lull between morning and afternoon shift to lean against the wall of the kitchen and catch her breath. She rubbed her arms gingerly, feeling the ache in her muscles that heralded the onset of the flu. Cursing softly, she reached for her purse and swallowed two ibuprofen, hoping to ward off the fever that threatened. By end of lunch she was limping, by the time her shift was over her temp. had risen to overwhelming proportions. Begging the following day off, she all but dragged herself home and fell into bed…fully clothed. For the next three days she hovered between consciousness and a dream-like state that was inhabited by nightmare creatures.

* * *

A month, a whole goddamn month and not a sign of her! How does a woman from Podunk, Arkansas just disappear off the face of the planet? He didn't want to think about all the possible ways this could've happened. Mike ran an unsteady hand over his face. _God, I'm tired…when was the last time I slept through the night? _Unbidden, the memory of the sweet night of lovemaking with Sam barged through his mind with all the finesse of a steamroller. He'd slept that night…deep and restful sleep, the first he'd had in years. Sweet Jesus, he'd give anything right now to know she was safe and unharmed. Bobby, Alex, Ross and himself were still looking for her, albeit on their own time as the powers that be refused to waste departmental man power on the matter as there had been no crime committed, however leads had so far been few and far between.

Self-flagellation was Bobby Goren's specialty and his wife knew this well. As time wore on with no new leads on the whereabouts of his sister, Bobby's mood grew steadily bleaker. Casting worried glances his way as they drove to yet another area with a large amount of eateries, she gently asked him if he'd like to share his thoughts.

"It's not your fault Bobby. She's an adult, she made the decision to leave on her own."

He sighed, it was a heavy sound as though coming from the very depth of his soul. "I rejected her in the worst way possible. She…came to me…for acceptance. For family…for love. I threw it back into her face. God damn it!!! Sometimes I think I have more of him than I do of my mother…" his voice was raw with pain.

Alex spotted an abandoned gas station and pulled over into the parking lot. Putting the SUV into park, she unbuckled her seatbelt and drew him into a fiercely passionate embrace. When she pushed back from him she clasped his head in firm, loving hands and gazed into watery eyes.

"Listen, mister, and listen well._ You. Are. Not. Like. Him_. Do you comprehend any of this? You are nothing like him! You are all that is beautiful, decent, loving, passionate and giving! You and you alone have my heart, and I don't give it to just anyone Robert Owen Goren! I love you, and I will be damned before I listen to any more of this bullshit!" her voice was in turn shaky, tender and severe, eliciting a loving smile from her chastened spouse.

"Ok…ok…god, Alex," he laid his forehead on hers and drew a shaking breath. "What in the hell would I do without you?"

"Die miserable and alone, being eaten by wild dogs…" she muttered, ripping a startled laugh out of him at the quote from one of their favorite movies, _**Bridget Jones' Diary.**_

They spotted a place called the Jazz Café and stopped in hoping to spot Mac Taylor. They'd worked with him on several cases and become good friends. Spotting the other Detective practicing for the evening's performance Alex waved to him, and found a nearby table to await his arrival. Bobby had gone up to the bar to order drinks and question the bartender about Samantha. He was a temp. hired to replace the regular guy, who was with his wife in the hospital, so he didn't recognize her picture. Disappointed, Bobby returned to the table with their beverages just as Mac joined them.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite couple…" he hugged Alex and clapped Goren on the back. "Marriage looks good on you pal. She got you trained yet?" he grinned as Bobby blushed.

Alex playfully punched him in the arm. "Don't upset him Mac. I need his brain in top working order. We have a case to solve…" at the enquiring lift of his eyebrow, she elaborated. "It's personal this time. Bobby…"

"I've just found out I have a…sister. Well, a half sister…we share the same father apparently. Anyway, she's disappeared and we're trying to find her." He filled Mac in on the particulars as the other detective listened in amazement.

"Wait, wait…hold on. Your saying that she came all the way from Arkansas on no more than a whim just to meet you? Not even knowing who you were or what kind of man she could've been dealing with? Is the woman nuts?" he wasn't fully cognizant of the details of Bobby's family history of mental illnesses or he wouldn't have spoken so cavalierly.

Alex spoke quietly. "In many ways she is the bravest woman I've known. From what little I've gathered she had a pretty rough childhood and has had to fend for herself for years. She's never had a family to call her own, and I think that Bobby was her last and best hope of finding that." Here she lay her head on her husband's shoulder. "We want to find her safe, and to see if she's willing to talk to us. Have you seen her?" She gave him the composite drawing of Sam made by the new computer program that Ross was able to get with the Federal Grant money now available.

Mac leaned back with an exclamation of surprise. "I thought she looked familiar! She does resemble you Robert. It's uncanny…" at their arrested expressions, he elaborated. "I first met her about two weeks ago. She'd come in and sat through three sets, which is a bit unusual in spite of how good we are." Here he gave a cocky grin. "I'll admit she caught my eye…I asked her if we'd met, I was convinced I'd seen her somewhere…but she told me her name was Samantha Beaumont and that she came here to 'meet someone that didn't want to be met'. She looked so lost when she told me that…so sad. I saw her again about three nights ago. She told me she was busy with work, but it was getting hard. Truthfully, she didn't look to good. I asked her if she was feeling alright, and she assured me she was, but…something felt…off somehow. I can't pinpoint it."

"Did she mention where she worked, where she lived? Any landmarks or anything that may tell us her location?" Bobby felt anxiety begin to rise within him as he contemplated the idea of Sam being ill without assistance or the funds to seek medical help.

"I'm afraid not, but I will keep an eye out for her. Trust me, she won't be leaving here alone the next time. Not if I have to handcuff her to me. I'll get Don Flack to call on some favors and see if he can help track her down." Mac was dialing his phone as he finished speaking.

"Thanks Mac, we'll owe you one." Alex put her hand on his arm.

"This one's on the house, honey." He grasped her hand in his and squeezed lightly.

* * *

The Schumaker's had no choice but to fire their star waitress when she was a no-show for three days in a row. They were a bit concerned, but hey…they had a business to run. Coming from the old country themselves they viewed life through very pragmatic eyes with no time for such fussiness as compassion, sympathy or empathy. It was rush hour lunch when Mike and Nola wandered in to inquire about Sam. They'd been hoofing it most of the day on another case and took an hour off for 'lunch'. They seated themselves and took a look at the menu. Nola oohed and aahhed.

"Mike, I am so glad you decided to stop, I am sooo hungry…"

"Falacci, you're always hungry…you're even worse now." Mike was looking around as he absently teased his partner.

She threw a wadded up napkin at him. "Hey, I'm eating for two here! You try being pregnant for a change Logan…you wouldn't make it five minutes."

Their harried waitress appeared at that moment and asked what drinks she could get them. Mike glanced around, "A bit crowded today, is it always this busy?"

"Yeah, and we've got a new girl, doesn't know a _thing_ about waitressing! I sure do miss our Sammy, that one could just about run this place by herself." She glanced over at a young, blond girl who'd just dropped the food she was delivering all over a customer's lap. Logan and Falacci looked at each other, could it finally be over?

"Sammy…Sammy who? Please, we are looking for a young woman, is this who you are speaking of?" Mike felt as if his heart was thundering out of his chest. _Please, oh god please say yes…_he waited with baited breath for her answer as he held out the composite picture of Samantha.

"Why yes…that's her. Why would you be looking for her, she isn't in trouble is she, 'cause she was really nice…" the girl looked from one detective to the other, a puzzled frown on her face.

Falacci set her mind at ease, "No, no…we just want to find her to ask her some…questions about…" she looked at Logan for inspiration, "a…case we have."

"Oh, well…she didn't show up for work for a few days, so I guess she got fired or something. There's a rule that you have to call in…and no one's heard from her. She was real regular to, like clockwork, so it's weird ya know? Anyway, the boss would have her home address if you're interested." She blinked as the two officers jumped up and requested directions to the back office. "Don't you want to eat? Well, if you find her…tell her she still has a check waiting here for her." With that, she pointed them to the rear of the little building and went directly to the next table.

* * *

Samantha moaned and attempted to open her eyes. Every muscle, every joint, every hair, every surface in her body ached, burned…HURT. Pain radiated throughout her entire form, unending and unrelenting. Gritting her teeth, she sat up…crying out with the motion. Staggering to her feet she stumbled to the bathroom to take care of necessities. Pulling herself up again, she tried to get a drink of water, but the violent trembling of her hand resulted in more water being spilled on her than ending up in her. The cup rattled when it dropped to the floor as she slowly collapsed to the floor.

Mike hit the speed dial as he raced toward Sam's apartment building. When Bobby answered he filled him in and gave him the address, saying his and Nola's ETA was five minutes.

Alex hit the siren and they were off. Bobby was practically pushing the SUV with his feet to get it to move faster. "Honey…we're almost there."

Logan and Falacci arrived first, bursting through the entrance doors and into the dingy hallway. The stench hit as soon as they opened the doors, stale beer…vomit…urine. Mike tried to envision his Sam living among this _filth_…god, it made him sick. Her apartment was up on the third floor, they began to climb.

Alex pulled in behind Logan's departmental issue and parked. They hurried in…and had the same shock when they saw the living conditions of the residents. Mike had told them her apartment was on the third floor, so up they went.

Mike reached her door and pounded on it. "Sam…Samantha, honey! Sam! Open the door!" putting his ear to the door he listened for movement. Hearing none, he put up his foot and with a mighty kick busted through the door. "Sam…Sam!" a low moan came to his ears and he rushed toward the sound. "Falacci, this way. Sam, honey…where are you?"

She heard a voice…a familiar voice. It warmed her, comforted her. _Mike? I can hear you. Where are you? I love you…love me please… But he didn't, couldn't, no one loved her. She was alone…_ She tried to move toward the sound of his entreaty, then groaned in agony when pain lanced through her body again.

"Sam!!!!!"

Mike knelt beside her fallen form, feeling the heat radiating off of her skin like a griddle ready for cooking. Nola dialed 911 as Logan wet a washcloth and gently bathed Sam's face. "Sam, sweetheart…can you talk to me honey? Come on baby, wake up…"

She blinked a few times, trying to pry open heavy eyelids. "Mike?" her voice was a croak, a mere whisper from dehydrated lips. She had difficulty focusing on his face.

"Yeah, sweetie." His trademark grin was strained. God, she scared the shit out of him right now. Where the hell was that ambulance? Pounding footsteps on the stairs announced Bobby and Alex's arrival.

"What the hell…?" Bobby's bellow was heard clear across the apartment as he beheld the broken down door. Falacci ran out to greet them and lead them back to Sam's side. "Oh my god, where is she…?"

"Sam…" his voice was broken, his touch gentle as he stroked the hair from her face and took over the washcloth duties from Mike. Samantha opened up her eyes again to stare in amazement at the man who tenderly bent over her.

"Detec…Detective Goren?" she stammered. "What are you doing here?" she tried to sit up, succeeding only in causing immense agony to crash through her nervous system. At her anguished cry of pain the two men blanched and eased her down as softly as they could. At that moment, the welcome call of the emergency siren came blasting through the neighborhood. The paramedics came rushing in, making short work of the situation, and in no time at all Mike was riding in the ambulance with Sam while Goren and his wife accompanied them to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Siblings**_

**Part 10**

_**Recovery**_

Goren and Logan paced the waiting room floor as Sam was carted off for more testing. The ICU was hopping at Lincoln Memorial that night, little wonder with the inhabitants of that particular part of town. Gunshot victims and domestic abuse seemed to be the vast majority of the patient load, with the prevailing emotion of despair permeating the very air that was breathed. The nurse hung up the phone and called to the two detectives, telling them that Samantha was back in her room and the doctor was ready to talk to them.

Entering her room, both men were shocked at Sam's appearance. She was pale, with a grayish cast to her skin that was made more prominent by the stark white of the hospital linins. Tubes seemed to be running everywhere, hooked up to a myriad of machinery…beeping, lighting up and generally making a record of her very existence.

The doctor entered then, and introduced himself…asking to speak to Samantha's husband. Bobby and Mike looked at each other dumbfounded. "She's not married…I don't know what…" Bobby's voice was confused.

Dr. Sampson's tone was understanding. "Well, you may want to ask her who the child's father is then…decisions need to be made. Her condition is very serious, and while I will try to save the baby, I cannot make any promises. I need to know what the parental wishes are should the need arise."

Mike felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. A baby? _A BABY? _What the _**Hell**_? "How…how far along…is she?" He rasped.

"Not far along…about three weeks. I run a standard test before doing any other tests on the ladies. It saves me from unnecessary malpractice suits." His eyes twinkled at this last statement.

Mike's face drained of color and Bobby asked him if he was alright. "Yeah…yeah. Umm…I just need to…" He motioned to the curtained doorway and let them surmise the rest. After finding the nearest restroom, he locked himself in and bent over the sink, resting a throbbing head on the mirror.

"Oh, god. What have I done?" he mumbled over and over.

That night played in his mind like a scene from a favorite novel. Over and over he relived the sweet memory of her body trembling under his, her hands ghosting over quivering muscles, the feeling of joy he felt at hearing the cry of completion erupt from her mouth as she came. **_Jesus_**…in none of these scenarios did he even _consider _protection! Closing his eyes he rapped his head against the hard surface. "Stupid…stupid…stupid. She's gonna love you this time pal. You completely ignore her after a night of hot incredible sex then leave her pregnant…you're a _real_ prince."

* * *

"YOU DID THIS? You son of a bitch…" A strong hand gripped his arm and swung him hard enough to crash into the tile wall.

Mike saw Goren's furious face for only a second before a ham sized fist connected with his jaw and stars swam before his eyes. Already filled with guilt at his actions, Mike did nothing to defend himself…just stood, hands down at his side as though waiting…no, _expecting_ to be broken beyond repair. This uncharacteristic response was what broke through Bobby's rage. The older detective paused, pulling oxygen in and out of his lungs in great quantities in an effort to calm his fury.

"You didn't know, did you?" he asked.

"God, no…" Logan's reply was shaky with emotion. "I would _never _have let her go…"

"Come on, I'll fill you in on what else the doctor said." Bobby put his arm around Logan and led him out into the corridor.

Sitting in the small coffee shop adjacent to the hospital, Goren revealed that Samantha was suffering from a viral infection that was attacking her central nervous system causing the intense pain. They could give her only certain pain-killers to alleviate the symptoms because of the pregnancy…narcotics were out of the question. She was put under a highly recommended OB/GYN's care who was overseeing any and all medicinal treatments to make sure that they were beneficial to the mother and wouldn't harm the child.

* * *

All the staff who dealt with Samantha were committed to saving her baby, they had fallen for this brave young woman with the healed scars and lonely past. A few even found the time to come in before shift to read to her, or talk, or just sit quietly and let her know she wasn't alone in the wee hours of the morning…while Logan was asleep on the cot that was provided for him by the nurses. They gave Mike and Bobby breaks to go eat, go home to take a shower, or just to take a walk.

Sam never complained. She rarely cried, only when the pain was so bad that she couldn't sleep, and after several nights of that…well, anyone would. Stoically, she endured, reminding herself it was for the good of her child…_my child, my baby, Mike's baby. God, I'll have a piece of him with me always…thank you. _She imagined a small boy with black hair and dark intense eyes. His father's eyes. Gazing down, she rubbed her tummy with a tender hand.

Mike walked into the room in time to see her actions. Watching her gaze lovingly at her abdomen where their child was cradled, then rub it gently…left him breathless. She was the most lovely woman he'd ever known. Not classically beautiful, more…like home, hearth, _family._ Her russet hair gleamed in the fading sunlight, the dusting of freckles on her face charming rather than contrived, her green eyes glowed with love, and her curves…_god, her curves…_made his mouth water, his groin tighten, and his mind turn to lust. _I would love to come home to her every night…_with shock he realized what just went through his mind. Was he seriously considering marriage?

He must've made some kind of noise because Sam looked up then and smiled. His heart did a slow roll and fell…utterly and completely in love…damn it. Admitting defeat he slumped in the seat next to her.

"Mike…is everything alright…_ouch"_ she asked as she tried to move into a more comfortable position. Cursing softly beneath his breath at his thoughtlessness Logan stood quickly to help her rearrange herself.

"Yeah, it's alright. How about you kiddo? What does the doc say? How's baby Logan?" he scooted the chair closer so he could see her face. She looked at him, surprised at the question, she didn't know if he would acknowledge the child at all.

"He or she is okay so far. I haven't spotted or bled yet so a miscarriage hasn't happened. We're not out of the woods yet however. The next two and a half months are critical." Her voice was rough with emotion as she placed a hand once again over her womb.

"Mike…I'm so sorry about involving you like this…but, I want…I want this baby to live." She lifted overflowing eyes to his and her tears proved to be his undoing. He stood abruptly and sat on the side of her bed brushing her hair back from her face with a gentle hand.

"Sam…" his voice broke. "Samantha, I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life. I've made so many mistakes…_**god, **_I've done things I hope you never know about…but, I want you in the worst way." He gazed into her tear filled green orbs.

"What are you saying exactly, Logan?" Sam's heart began to pound, the heart monitor recording the increased heart rate. Hopefully he got to the point soon, the nurses would be in soon to see what was wrong.

He drew in a deep fortifying breath. "I'm saying I want you in my life from now on…for better or worse, in sickness and health, until death do us part. I want to be there for you, for the two am feedings, for the messy diapers, and for making sweet love all night long. Samantha Beaumont of the 'New Orleans' Beaumonts' would you consider a broken down homicide detective for a husband?"

Sam was speechless. Only Mike would consider proposing while sitting on a hospital bed, her in a stupid gown…hair ratty and oily, in pain and pregnant with his child. She was suddenly filled with the most incredible joy. He loved her, she just knew it. From the things Bobby had told her about Logan's past, he had never…ever proposed marriage to any of his other girlfriends. Ignoring the searing pain, she sat forward and kissed him with gusto before sitting back with a gasp and a moan. Concern flooded his features as he moved forward to help her settle back into the pillows.

"You could've just said yes…I'd rather have a bride who moans in passion than pain." He gave her his mind melting smile.

"It's your fault for looking all gorgeous and proposing in such a romantic place…" her voice still breathless from both the fiery kiss and the intense pain her body still dealt with. "Mike, tell me please…do you love me?" her eyes pleaded with him to give her the words.

"I…I care for you deeply. I can't imagine living my life without you. I need you. I want you by my side from now on." He looked into her eyes, hoping he said what she wanted to hear. It ripped his soul in two to see the disappointment on her face.

"I see…well, maybe it will be enough that I love you, very much. This baby is a miracle for me because it is a part of you. When I look at you I see all that is good, honorable, brave and generous. In time I hope you will see that side of yourself as well." Sam hoped that by sharing her feelings he would feel more comfortable sharing his.

At her words Mike felt a ball of tension in his chest begin to loosen. _She loves me…she__** loves**__ me! _He leaned forward and touched his mouth to hers in quiet thanks. As soon as their lips touched sparks flew and the embrace grew fiery with passion. Careful not to cause her pain, he nipped and nuzzled her lips with his, sipping at her mouth as though starved for her sweet nectar. Moaning in excitement now, she arched her head back to give him access to her throat and lips. Lovingly tracing her jawbone with his fingertips, he rejoiced when he felt her little shivers of excitement. Things were just getting interesting when a knock on the door heralded a nurse coming in to check on her patient. Logan reluctantly let go of his love and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Hello, Ms. Beaumont, I'm Sandy. I'll be your nurse tonight." She shook hands with them both. "I noticed your heart rate is elevated…are you in pain?"

Sam and Logan looked at each other. "Yeah, I hurt real bad…" Sam replied. Mike grinned unrepentantly.

Sandy didn't catch the by-play between them. "Let me check your chart and see if we can't get you more pain meds."

She checked all the machines, took Sam's blood pressure, temperature and checked her for bleeding. Satisfied that the patient was progressing nicely, she went out to see about the pain meds. Sam turned to Logan, suddenly very tired.

"I'm so tired Mike…I'm sorry…" she had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"It's okay honey." He took her hand in his and rubbed lightly in mesmerizing circles. "you rest now, I'll still be here, I promise."


	12. Chapter 11

***Please forgive the length of time between updates. I've been experiencing problems with my router and have had spotty internet reception. I would try to upload chapters to Document Upload and would be unsuccessful for several days in a row. The doctor says my concussion will get better…I just have to stop beating my head against the proverbial brick wall…LOL**

_**Siblings**_

**Part 11**

**Rebirth**

Mike was true to his word and when Sam had awakened, he was indeed still there. He spent most of his allotted time off with her as she recuperated from the viral infection, and when she was released, insisted she move in with him so that he could continue to help. She was truly glad to have him around…god, she felt so weak she could barely stand, let alone bathe herself and fix the nourishing meals that the doctor had recommended. Mike made sure she had everything too. If the doctor said whole milk, he bought whole milk. Eggs? There were two dozen in the fridge. Fresh fruit? He practically bought out the Farmer's Market on West Third and 25th. Hell, if the doctor had ordered ice cream there would probably be a Baskin Robbins in the living room right now.

Reclining on his oversized, overstuffed leather sofa, Sam smiled at Mike's attempts at cooking dinner. Reading aloud from the recipe book, he kept up a running commentary to himself as he tried to figure out the complex measurements and abbreviations.

"Have you honestly never, ever cooked for one of your…er…lady friends?" she asked, amused.

"I…well, um…" his eyes suddenly brightened. "Yes! Yes I did…once, god what a memory…" a wistful smile graced his beautiful mouth. "She was so lovely, so gracious. We had one glorious night together, I wanted to make it special so I made…mac and cheese."

Sam sputtered. "Macaroni and cheese? You made macaroni and cheese for a _date _? No wonder you only had one night with her!" her low throaty chuckle was havoc on certain parts of his anatomy. He shook his head to dispel the memory of her lying beneath him, crying out in those dulcet, husky tones… "Mike?"

"Yes, macaroni and cheese was her favorite you see…then we did what we longed to do all night long…we brought out the coloring books and colored." That did it. No mere chuckle this time, she guffawed. Tears were streaming down her face when she at last composed herself. He stared blandly at her, threatening this hard won equanimity. "You…you cad! You had me going there for a minute! Who was she? A niece? Daughter of a friend?"

He shot her his killer Logan grin. "The daughter of my former partner, Carolyn Barek. She married Fin Tutuola from the SVU squad after leaving here and they have three kids now. Jazzy is their oldest and she's six. I watched her while Carrie was in the hospital giving birth to the twins."

"Wow, twins." Sam's eyes were shining as she touched her tummy gently. What would her baby…_could there be more than one?._..look like, Mike…her? The very idea that she was at last carrying a child of her own cradled protectively inside her body was so…invigorating and amazing. Mike looked over at her and felt a rush of powerful emotions as he watched her hand cup the small life that lay within her body. _His child…his and hers, he gave life to her and she carries it within her…there is nothing that bonds two people more deeply than a child that each has created through an act of passionate love._

Turning the pot that bubbled on the stovetop down to simmer, he joined her on the sofa. Sitting with his back to the armrest, feet propped up and she leaning back into his chest, he laid his hand over hers where their child lay resting. "I will always be here for you." He promised her…them. Kissing her atop the head he massaged her abdomen, working slowly upward as her breathing quickened.

"Promise?" she queried, gasping aloud as he grazed a sensitive nipple with a calloused fingertip.

"MMhmm." Was his muffled reply against her neck where the nibbling began. She quaked beneath his gentle assault as he used touch and taste to break down any last barrier between himself and her heart.

Sam felt every tingle, every jolt in all the nerve endings her body held. _Oh, god…this man is good. _She knew he held everything she offered now, held it in the palm of his hand without offering any promises in return. He could break her heart, could crush her with just a word…just a look…just one breach of trust and she could do nothing about it. She was a fool to let this happen…but damn…she didn't care. She made the choice to love this contrary, obstinate man…and love him she would…until the day they put her into the ground. One day, she hoped he would love her in return…but if that day didn't come, so be it. He held her heart because she freely gave it.

* * *

Timothy Calhoun dialed the number on the prepaid cell phone and patiently waited until the line was picked up on the other end. He blew out the marijuana smoke he'd been holding in and flicked the joint to the ground, grinding it out underfoot before replying to the curt "Yes?"

"I found her."

"Where?"

"New York, you were right. She finally tracked him down."

A dry cackle prickled the hair on the back of his neck. "The little slut always did go on and on about _family._"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Finish this, and don't bungle it this time." His hands fisted at the last remark.

"I told you it wasn't my fau…"

"Shut up…we don't care how it's done. You can have her to play with even…just don't let her get away. And just to be clear…if you get caught…we've arranged things so that it won't fall back on us, so don't even _think _about turning state's evidence." Before he could come up with a suitably profane reply to that ridiculous statement…the person hung up.

"You want to play that way, huh? Well, okay…let's just see what Samantha has to say, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 12

***I apologize for the long delay in updating. I will confess it was due in part to the lack of reviews as this indicates to me that there is little interest in the story. However, I have one fan who assures me she is still interested in the fate of Sam and Mike. So this one's for you krazyk25!!!! Thank you so much for your support and encouragement! **

**Now, on with the tale.  
**

**Chapter 12**

_**Life and Love  
**_

Life took on a semblance of normalcy for Sam and Mike over the next several weeks. He had several days of sick time and vacation accrued that he insisted he use to usher her around to various doctor's appointments and social services. She was fortunate enough to qualify for several services to help offset the cost of her hospital tests and stay. Until she and Mike were married, she had no claims on his insurance, and as she was not employed she had none of her own. As it was, she still owed a hefty amount in back rent and utilities at her old apartment, and she lamented that she had no idea where to squeeze another dime from.

Mike just waggled his eyebrows and offered a few lewd suggestions. She laughed and slapped at him playfully. "Get your mind out of the gutter and help me! This is serious…the management company for the apartment complex wants to take me to court, Mike." Her brow furrowed.

He pulled her to him in a comforting embrace, "I offered to give you the money…" she snorted, "I know, you won't take money from anyone, even if you were starving. But sweetie, it's just money. You can pay me back if it makes you feel better, hell, I'll even charge interest. I want to help you."

She pulled his face down for a quick hard kiss. "I know you do, but I live life by my set of principles…I need to, after living with my mother. Mike, she had no principles; she'd take money, drugs, sex, anything from people…just take and take and take, until they had nothing left to give. I won't live like that, please don't ask me."

He looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw…himself. Living by his own iron-clad set of rules, right is right…wrong is wrong, left is left…right is right. Nodding his head in agreement, he took her into his arms for a gentle embrace. Sometimes iron-clad principles were forged in the fires of suffering.

* * *

When Bobby and Sam went out for their weekly 'date' for coffee and pastry, she broke down and told him of her financial woes. Almost losing her before he'd given her a chance weighed heavily on his heart, and he began the long process of regaining her trust soon after her release from the hospital. Over the last few weeks she'd come to look forward to their time together at the café outside PP1.

He had some good advice and some connections. "May I speak to the landlord, Sam? It's possible something might be worked out."

"Maybe I should be the one to speak with him, surely it would look better if…"

He gathered her small hands in his big ones, squeezing gently."Under normal circumstances, yes…however, in your case I believe the presence of an officer of the law may turn the tide in your favor."

It was so hard for her to lean on someone else for a change. For so many years she was the only person she had who was trustworthy, and that is what made it difficult now to let go and trust Bobby to do what was right. She was coming to believe, however, that he truly had her best wishes at heart.

"Sure, big brother…why not?" by the look of contented joy on his face, she could surmise that both her capitulation and her nickname for him, had both surprised and pleased him.

* * *

A week and a half later she opened a letter from the Winston Group and Associates and turned to Logan with a confused smile. "They've dropped the law suit. They say I don't owe any money at all…I…I don't understand…" Logan smiled tenderly back, but chose not to enlighten her. In fact, the entire unit at the PP1 pooled together and covered her actual debt…minus the amount the landlord was attempting to steal from the management company of the apartment complex. Both he and Bobby had paid the asshole a 'friendly' visit and persuaded him that it would be in his best interest to cease all extortion practices or certain sensitive details would be strategically leaked in undesirable places. As Goren had ferreted out all of his less admirable business practices, and to whom he owed large debts…the landlord proved to be a most wise and prudent man.

As soon as that mess was cleared up, Sam felt an enormous weight lift from her shoulders. Even Mike sensed a change in the dynamics of their relationship; she was more easily affectionate in public, more confident in private, and able to say the words 'I love you' with frequency, in spite of his inability to give her them back. _God, I wish I had your strength…_the thought of losing her because of his own stubborn pride snuck through his mind like a thief, stealing his resolve to keep his heart locked up tight against rejection and pain. He compensated by showering her with gifts and coddling her until she had to escape to Bobby and Alex's just to get some alone time.

"Don't get me wrong," she hastily explained to her quietly listening sister-in-law, "I love him dearly, and am happy to be waited on hand and foot…on occasion! He takes it to the extreme!"

Alex chuckled. "Come on sweetie, how bad could it be? The Mike I know couldn't be bothered to fetch a female a cup of coffee, unless he wanted into her pants."

Sam snorted, then nearly choked with laughter at the mental picture of her fiancé offering some blonde bimbo in lock up a cup of coffee and saying, with a lewd grin, 'sooo…come here often?'

"God, that's a picture I'd like to see," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Seriously, he makes me breakfast in bed every morning, whether I want to stay there or not…sometime I'd like to eat on the patio…he follows me around the house asking if I feel alright and do I need anything…Alex, he practically followed me into the bathroom! I had to literally turn him around and physically push him out the door! I'm being smothered to death!"

Alex shook her head, smiling. Mike had it bad. "Honey, I'll have Bobby talk to him and find out what's going on. It sounds like he's scared of losing the two of you. Did you ever think that this could be a demonstration of just how much he cares for you?"

Sam grew very still as the shock of that statement sent a jolt throughout her system. Could it be as simple…and wonderful as that? Joy flooded her as the thought permeated her entire being, and Alex blinked at the radiance shining in her eyes.

"No…no I hadn't. Do you think he does care deeply?" her question was tentative but hopeful.

As a woman who was both deeply loved and freely returned that love in spades, she felt confident in stating "Yes Sam, I believe that the signs are there. He loves you…he just doesn't know how to say it, so he shows you. Bobby was the same way, but he learned how." She didn't tell her that Bobby learned how to say the words only after she was very nearly killed while they were investigating a case.

Sam sighed. "I wish I had your confidence. I love him so much, Alex…but I now know, it will never be enough for the both of us…I don't know if I can go through with this wedding…"

Alex looked at her with shock.


	14. Chapter 13

***I told you I wouldn't give up on this! *smiles* A few warnings, Mike is beginning to feel things for Sam, the bad guy is getting closer, and there is loads more sex coming up...there, that about covers it...**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Insecurities**_

"…and she isn't sure if she can go through with the wedding. Bobby, I'm worried for the both of them. What if they can't make it?"

Alex lifted her hand out of the water gazing at the froth of bubbles dripping from her delicate fingertips. She was reclining in their huge master bath, Bobby behind her, his knees bent…happily serving as both pillow and sounding board for his tiny wife.

"I think that they will not only make it, but will come out stronger, like we have, for all of the struggles they've gone through." He paused to stroke the back of her neck, left bare by her upswept hair, and grinned when he felt her quiver. His hands began to wander unobtrusively.

"I know, but what if he can never say the words? Lord knows it took _**you**_ long enough to work up the nerve to…" she stopped at his low, warning growl.

"I said the words, _**you**_ didn't want to hear them…"

"What?! That is not what I recall, mister! You did no such thing…_oh…_don't think you can distract me that way, buster…_hmmmm…_Bobby…_oh god, yesss…" _ Her throaty moan of pleasure was music to his ears and he palmed her pert breast with his large hand as he turned her head and sank into the kiss, easing past her lips with his tongue. She responded by arching her spine and thrusting her chest into his loving caress. He swept his hand down her water-silk skin to the warm, pulsing center of her, and teased with feather light touches.

She answered with a groan that was in part a curse and in part a prayer. _"Bobby…please…_" Twisting now, she turned enough to be sitting across his lap in the large tub, his hand still busily working between her openly straining thighs, and her mouth greedily lapping at his. Pushing her hand between their bodies, she gripped his hardness and gave a squeeze, causing him to go cross-eyed and grunt with pleasure. He lifted his head from her, and gazed down with mock indignation at her obvious ploy. _Two can play at that game…_the sparkle in his eyes told her, and she had no more warning than that before he scooped her small frame up and carried her to their bed…where he dumped her, laughing, on the mattress.

She stopped giggling when she saw the look on his face… "Bobby, don't you dare…"

And he launched himself, soaked…naked…and incredibly aroused…beside his bouncing, laughing, lovestruck wife.

* * *

_Call me…_the text was repeated over fifty times in a twenty four hour period. Tim Calhoun was getting mighty sick and tired of this whole bullshit. If it weren't for the promise of the money… He would've just cut his losses and run a long time ago if he didn't owe so much to Jimmy Salvado. Thing was, you just couldn't run from Jimbo. Hell, it didn't matter if you went to 'Timbucktoo', or the fuckin' FBI, he'd find you…then they'd find what was left of you…with the fishes.

Tim sighed, he probably should get off his butt and get the job done. See, that's the trouble with dames, they made you soft…and he had a soft spot for her. He hadn't wanted to kill her in the first place, that was why he let her go after slicing her up a little,_ among other things…_ His smirk was ice cold as the memories of that long ago night played themselves out in his mind. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of her struggles, her useless cries and pleas, that lovely moment when he wrapped his sweat slicked hands around her slender throat…squeezed until she fought for breath…and then he came, harder and more intense than he _ever_ had before.

A crack, and instant sharp pain in his hand brought him back from his reverie. Looking down, he realized that unconsciously he had been reliving his fantasy and squeezing his coffee mug…so hard it had shattered in his hand. Wincing, he began pulling out the smallest shards of porcelain from the palm of his hand, blood already pooling on the table.

Then he grinned.

God, that night had rocked his world. He had thought it was just a one time thing, but providence had dumped a second chance right in his lap!

He wasn't going to kill her like _they_ wanted. Oh, no. He was going to keep her…she was _his._

_

* * *

  
_

Sam had returned home from Bobby and Alex's only to find Mike in the midst of paper, boxes and what looked to be pieces of a bed of some sort. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

He looked up, then grinned. "It's the crib…wanna see?"

"_It came_!" she squealed, before maneuvering her way down beside him. He paused in his work to kiss her softly, slowly…lingering to nip, and nuzzle until they both were breathless and smiling.

"Hi there. I missed you." He added, "both of you", and rubbed her now noticeable bump tenderly.

"We missed you too." She whispered, surprised at the uncharacteristic display of sentiment coming from him. Could Alex be right after all, might this display of giving her things be his tangible way of saying how much he loves her…because he was afraid to say the words? Suddenly overcome with emotion, tears welled up in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She reached over and cupped his whisker rough cheek in her palm. "I love you, Michael Logan." She said, voice hoarse with tenderness.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her caress. Would he ever tire of her touch? God, he didn't think that would be possible…he would ache for her for all eternity should something happen and they be parted.

A sudden slice of pain ripped through him at the thought of losing her. Opening his eyes, he focused his fierce gaze into her questioning one. He knew she'd felt him stiffen…and was wondering why. Without speaking, he gave into his sudden, urgent need to touch her and stood, pulling her to her feet.

They had barely made it to their bedroom door before he had her shirt unbuttoned and his hand was gently manipulating her plump breast. Moaning, she clutched at his upper arms for support as he ran open mouthed kisses down the sensitive curve of her neck to her collar bone. She was content for a while to let him believe that he was in complete control, but it wouldn't last for long. As he was pushing her blouse off her shoulders, she reached for the fastening of his jeans. In no time at all, her hand had delved inside, and he was making the most wonderful, strangled sounds of surprised delight she'd ever heard.

Mike undressed her as though she were a treasured heirloom, worthy of care and finesse. Skimming knuckles over her mound as he slid her panties down suddenly weak legs, had her gasping into his mouth as their lips fused, merged…parted, and fused once more. She kicked the rest of her clothing free, standing proud and naked in front of him…watching his dark eyes dilate with desire as they swept the length of her body in lustful appreciation for her beauty. His hands followed the path his eyes forged and blazed a path that burned through her causing her to angle her head back, close her eyes and just _feel_…sensations forcing her body into overdrive trying to process each and every touch…caress…kiss.

He stared at the miraculous gift before him, this woman who embodied generosity…love and patience. She was beauty, she was truth, she was _his._ Suddenly overcome with emotion, he reached out and touched her, skimming a hand over her as he undressed her completely, swallowing her quiet sighs and moans with his adoring mouth. He watched her through heavy-lidded eyes as she struggled with remaining upright while they caressed and kissed. Suddenly impatient, he swooped down and caught her beneath the knees, depositing her gently on the bed…shucking his own clothing as quickly as possible and joining her…pulling her into his strong embrace.

They both gasped at the twin sensations of skin on skin. His curling chest hair rasped enticingly against her newly sensitized nipples, a fact he capitalized on by pulling her closer to him when he felt her quick intake of breath at the sensation. She arched an eyebrow at his smug grin and raised her head to capture that arrogant mouth in a sensual kiss that curled his toes with pleasure. He grasped one creamy thigh and pulled it over his until her center was completely exposed to his loving explorations. Running one calloused finger along her seam he gave one gentle tap to her clit that had her arching into him with a glad cry, and he closed his eyes and cursed low, body aching with need to bury himself within her fragrant heat. His mouth was on her throat, kissing and loving her with his teeth and tongue as he worked his way down her torso to where she ached to feel him the most.

Guiding her onto her back, he spread her open wide…a veritable feast for the senses…and bent her knees to grant maximum exposure. She felt the cool air wash over her most private area, granting a wanton feel to their lovemaking that made everything seem…illicit somehow. She watched him as he stared at her, memorizing every curve, every expression, every moan and cry…and it was all so wonderful.

Then he bent and used his mouth on her.

She went from zero to sixty in zero point two seconds flat. He heard her wail with pleasure and his heart did a flip…_I did that._ He nipped, he lapped, he nuzzled, he sucked…until she came, harder…stronger…faster, than she ever had before, his name a mantra on her lips.

Before she had come down from her high, he was poised at her entrance and had entered her, feeling each and every flutter of her channel. It took only a few strokes before he joined her, so attuned was he to her pleasure. When, at last, they had snuggled beside one another for the night, he lightly stroked her hair, kissing her head.

"Sam…?"

"Hmmm?" her voice was a sleepy blur of sound.

He hesitated. Was he ready for this level of commitment? Did he really feel this?

"I…thinkIloveyou." There, he said it. Yeah, that wasn't so bad.

Wait, why didn't she answer? "Sam…?"

But she couldn't answer. She was fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

***Well, I know it has been awhile. I always finish though. I have had physical issues, hospital stays...and the dreaded word "cancer" is being bandied about with unholy glee by doctors. Forgive the lateness please, and enjoy this chapter. The end is almost here, I can't believe it! Here is another of my babies ready for life on it's own...bittersweet at best.**

**Review please, it means the world.  
**

_**Chapter 14**_

Sam shook her head, trying to dispel the clouds of sleepiness that still hung over her. Since she had spouted off to Alex, she and Mike had spent just about every night making love until the wee hours in the morning, and the lack of rest was catching up to her. Walking through the grocery store after dropping Mike off at PP1 around five thirty that morning, she stopped in front of the fresh vegetables and was in the process of selecting broccoli and carrots when she heard a voice that was directly out of her nightmares.

"Hey baby…didya miss me?"

The store was pretty much deserted aside from two bored and exhausted looking cashiers talking to one another in the front of the store. The pinprick stung for a moment, then the floor wobbled like the deck of a ship caught in a storm, and she silently screamed…and screamed…and kept on screaming until the blackness descended and she floated away into nothingness.

Vegetables rolled on the floor from a lifeless hand.

* * *

Bobby was amused. The perp was actually trying to sweet talk Eames! From the look on his wife's face, he'd have to restrain her soon, or she'd have the guy's balls for dinner. A knock sounded on the outside of the Interrogation Room window, and they rose to leave…

"We'll be right back…" he said to the idiot. Eames just gave him a glare.

Captain Ross stood in the hallway just outside the door, a grim look on his face. "Bobby…" he began, before he could say anything else Bobby interrupted, face pale and voice shaken.

"Samantha…is she hurt?"

Ross looked over at Eames. "How does he do that?" She shrugged, then demanded to know what was going on.

Ross sighed wearily. God, he hated telling Bobby this. "She's left town. Packed her belongings, wrote Logan a Dear John, it was dropped off here, and just….left. God only knows what Logan will do when I tell him…" his voice trailed off as he thought of his hot-tempered Italian detective.

Alex was stunned. In all of the possible scenarios that she'd envisioned this was definitely not one of them. Sam had been looking forward to each dinner, each coffee break, each moment spent with her big brother… and the tension between her and Mike had seemed to be gone, the two of them walking about on cloud nine, always acting like they were already on their honeymoon...there was no way in _hell_ she would've taken off of her own free will.

"Captain, she talked about her relatives trying to kill her not that long ago. Look, I may not know her that well…_we_ may not know her that well," she quickly amended at the look on his face, "but I don't believe her to be the type to just run. Especially now…she's been happy lately, with the baby…with Logan."

Bobby had his back turned to them as he'd tried to assimilate the news that his only family had deserted him again. At his wife's words he felt a rush of renewed hope, coupled with fear. "Where was she seen last?" he asked Ross.

"I don't…" Ross began.

"Who left the note?" Bobby insisted on answers.

"Are you interrogating me, Detective?" the Captain's tone was curt, and to the point.

"Sir. I was simply trying to ascertain where the victim was when she may have been abducted." Bobby attempted to hold the impatience and anger in check.

Ross held no such compunctions. "We don't _**know**_ that there is a victim or a crime!! We don't know this woman at all! I will NOT waste department resources on looking for her again. If you two decide to do so, so be it. Do it on your own time." With that, he stalked off, leaving the two of them shell shocked in the hall.

* * *

Mike tried for the umpteenth time to call Samantha that morning, and was getting a little hot under the collar when he heard her perky voice again announce that she wasn't available at the moment, but any interested parties should know what to do. Keeping his voice neutral was becoming a little more difficult with each passing hour, but he managed to when he said,

"Sam…sweetie, this is Mike. Where are you? I've been trying to call for," here he checked his watch, "three hours now. Call as soon as you get this message. I love you…" the last three words were whispered in a desperate voice. God, please don't have run again…

"Logan, can we talk?"

He looked up from his desk to see Captain Ross standing by his office door. The look on his face was serious…and compassionate. _Oh god…oh my god…Samantha…_

_

* * *

  
_

Bobby and Alex took off as soon as the next shift arrived to PP1. All files were subsequently shoved at the other detectives as they literally flew to the bank of elevators, leaving very puzzled, very confused lawmen in their wake.

As soon as they were in their police issue, they peeled rubber headed for Mike's apartment, and hopefully, some idea of where to start.

* * *

_She's gone_…the words echoed over and over again inside his mind. _She's left you, she never loved you…you only fooled yourself. _Can you blame her? What have you ever brought her but pain? All she ever asked for was a family…a real family. How had he responded? He had slept with her, then pretended he hadn't when they'd both known that was a lie, gotten her pregnant, asked her to marry him…all the while not being able to even tell her that he loved her.

With a low curse, he uncorked the whiskey bottle and poured a healthy dose into a glass, then threw the contents back in one fell swoop. The hot sting of the first slide warmed his belly, but did nothing to ease the pain in his heart. A few glasses in, and the pain was beginning to numb. Before he could get a true drunk on, however…a knock sounded at the door.

Bobby's ham sized hands always had a surprisingly gentle touch. Alex was amazed at the way she was continually turned on by her big bear of a husband. She stood quietly by as he knocked quietly on Mike's door, and contented herself in just looking at him. Stepping back to wait for an answer to his summons, Bobby noticed her regard out of the corner of his eye and to her delight, blushed.

"What?" he demanded in a quiet voice. She grinned.

"You're pretty." He snorted.

"Really…and fuckable." She snickered at the look on his face. Then he pulled her roughly to him and proceeded to kiss her senseless and it was to this scenario that a speechless Mike opened his door.

A harsh clearing of the throat startled the pair and they jumped as though stung. "What do you want?" Mike was in no mood to be sociable. Bobby took offense to the other man's words and opened his mouth to tell him where he could get himself off when Alex's small hand on his arm stopped him as effectively as a gag.

"Mike, we don't believe Sam took off on her own." She looked to Bobby for confirmation, and was encouraged by one of his brows arching…_you're doing great, go ahead._ "Do you remember her allegations against her step-father's relations when he left his estate to her in his will?"

Mike had turned and was following them into the living room of their apartment…_their apartment_…he already thought of it as theirs. Damn her! Damn her to hell for making him feel again…

"Mike!!" Bobby's bark got his attention before he could sink into melancholia again.

"What!" he snapped, before remembering the question Alex had poised before he'd let them in. He raked an exhausted hand through his mussed hair. "Oh, yeah…yeah, I remember. They had her kidnapped and the son-of-bitch had her for several days, torturing…" his eyes flew to hers as he snapped to alert for the first time in hours. Blistering expletives flew from his lips, all directed at himself, "Holy god, how did you know…where do we find out…oh my god, Sam…" Nearly incoherent, he flew about gathering his shoes and trying to find his suit jacket.

Bobby took matters in hand. "Mike, calm down."

"**LIKE HELL I WILL!!!!" **Mike's voice was perilously close to a scream. He was in Bobby's face now, toe-to-toe with the huge man. "This is MY wife and child at stake here!!!!!"

Bobby pushed right back. "And MY sister and NIECE or NEPHEW!!!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "You are not alone here, Logan. We are just as worried sick over her…" his voice broke, revealing to the younger man the depth of his feelings for the lovely, stubborn, auburn-haired young woman who had wound her way around all of their hearts.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, in a section of town that would be better off simply razed to the ground and left to nature to claim back, a small figure lay…barely breathing…on a filthy mattress. Hair tangled, face dirty, the figure nonetheless made the observer reach into his boxers and grasp his weeping erection. With a hiss and a grunt, he began the sliding strokes…up and down…in time with the beating of his black, evil heart.


	16. Chapter 15

*****Apologies once again for the lateness in updating, here is the next installment in Sam's saga...rescue, but not the way it would seem...will there ever be a happy ending to her story??**

**(a little hint, for those who read my other stories, you will see a pattern emerge, and thus will have your answers...hint, hint)XD****

_**Chapter 15**_

Matty hadn't been out of the 'hospital' long, or so he thought as he piloted his rattling grocery cart along the abandoned warehouse district looking for cans, bottles or anything else he could sell to the salvage people. In reality, he'd been released in the late 1980's when the last of the state run mental institutions shut down in the Big Apple. The Church of the Sacred Saint of Heaven Sanatorium and Hospital was home to roughly eight hundred souls for its eighty years of service and it was with a heavy heart that its underfunded and overwhelmed administration made the decision to close its doors for good in the fall of 1986. Some of the more challenging of the 180 residents still on the premises at the time were found other accommodations, but some like Matty who were harmless, if slow-witted, were left to fend for themselves on the mean streets of the city. He often looked for that place, the one where the nurses were pretty, and smelled like mama used to.

He wandered at will, often spending nights in various places, waking and wandering more. He would travel into the country, and back to the city in a never-ending quest to find the place where he'd felt most at home. Wandering on this night brought him to a peculiar place…he thought he saw lights in the darkness of the warehouse and followed them in.

* * *

When the phone call came it was with a grunt and a curse that the man withdrew a hand from the front of his shorts and grabbed the offending instrument before it awakened the captive sooner than he wanted. He perversely enjoyed the luxury of pawing at her with his eyes after stripping her naked and laying her out…just so…for his enjoyment. Leaving her for a moment, he answered his phone…barking a "_**what**_?!" a little louder than he'd intended. A haughty sniff clued him in as to the identity of the caller. _Stupid old bats…_her money grubbing relatives could yell all they wanted, once he fooled them into thinking she was dead, he planned on leaving behind plenty of evidence implicating them. Then he would take her somewhere where he would have unlimited time to be alone with her…somewhere the three cops wouldn't look. He pacified and placated until they were convinced that the girl was within his grasp, and hung up…walking into the inner chamber in time to see an old wino kneeling beside Samantha.

Rage bubbled forth, and he gave a great shout. "Hey! What the _Hell_?!"

The old man turned a surprisingly youthful looking face toward him and scowled threateningly.

"Why did you hurt her?" he stood and Tim suddenly felt a twinge of alarm at the sheer size of the enormous black man. His arms were thick with muscle and his legs were like tree trunks. He must have been about 7 and a half feet tall, and built like a Mac truck. "What did she do to you? WHY DID YOU HURT…?"

As he advanced, Tim did what most cockroaches of the human variety do when threated, he ran for it.

* * *

The evening shift at Our Lady of Mercy Homeless Shelter on Locust and Fourth Street was doing a lively business on that cold night in early October. Mavis Elmore had worked there for thirty-seven years and seen her share of odd things…but "little" Matty walking in, calm as you please, with a nekkid pregnant woman in his arms? A young bi-racial gay man shrieked like a girl when confronted with the sight, and this started a panic among the general population in the building. Fortunately for all it was Fin Tutuola's night to volunteer at the shelter, which his wife, Carolyn (formerly Barek) was now head administrator. It was always helpful to have cops around this area of the neighborhood, and with the life of his beloved wife and the mother of their twin daughters at stake, he was taking no chances. He was thanking his lucky stars on this night, especially when he saw Samantha's tell-tale bump.

"Yo, Matty! What ya got there, son?" he hollered, to try and get the increasingly agitated man's attention.

"Fin! Mr. Fin, could you make 'em stop? They be hurting my head, sir." The gentle giant's voice was a deep and mellow bass that lay easy on the ears of those who stopped to listen.

Fin did what he was best at and shouted the lot of them down, then got the rest of the staff to quietly, unobtrusively move them from the area.

Nodding to the stricken woman manning the front desk, he asked softly "Mavis, love…would you call my friends please? Tell them it's a twelve-eleven." She gave a short nod in return, knowing the code for "troubles a-brewing" had been given out before and his partner at the precinct knew to come right away. She began to talk softly to the desk sergeant as Fin approached the big man.

"What happened to her, Matty? Did you see?" he kept his tone soft, yet paternal, the other had the intellect of only a six or eight year old and Fin's heart was troubled by the notion of this mountainous mass actually harming someone.

"I…I was walking…" Matty began, as he reluctantly handed his charge off to the other man. "And…and I saw him hurt her. He hurt her, and I scared him away…" He continued in his attempts to tell the tale until he was so twisted up he could no longer remember any details. They were both becoming frustrated, so Fin told him he could go to the kitchens to get a hot meal and, leaving Samantha to the kindly attention of the staff doctor and nurse, he went out to wait for his buddies.

Liv and Eliot showed up at the Shelter in record time…this call had to be one of Tutuola's pranks…no way could it be real. A huge black man carries a naked pregnant woman into a busy downtown shelter?? Pulling up to the curb with a jerk, they pushed open their doors and stepped out into the stench of inner city New York. Fin was on hand to greet them and he and Eliot clapped shoulders, while Liv quizzed him about Carolyn and the twins.

"They are just about the cutest things…" she cooed looking at his up-to-date photos.

He and El rolled their eyes. "What?! You think so too! Don't give me that…and you…" here she looked straight at her partner/husband, "you were the one who was dreaming of having another one last night…"

"Ohhhhh…." Fin turned an interested gaze on El's red tinted cheeks.

"Ixnay on the abynay…" he said in atrocious pig Latin, smacking his giggling wife on her delectable behind. God…how he loved the woman!

A moment later, a small gray-haired woman in her seventies came to the door. "Mr Tutuola? You said if there be any change??"

Fin answered her quietly, "What is it Mavis?"

"Sir, she's awake…"she glanced nervously around…"she woke up…but she says she remembers nothing, not her name, where she comes from, or who the father of her baby is…I have never seen anything like it."


	17. Chapter 16

_****Many thanks to KrazyK25 and theMominator both of whom have stuck it out with me, and encouraged me through my time of illness. I have been in and out of the hospital with symptoms that are worsening quite quickly...and am now receiving care at the Cleveland Clinic's Brain Cancer Institute. Pain management is an issue, as it can be excruciating at times, and weakness in my hands as well, so typing is an ordeal...once again I apologize for delays on updates. **_

_**Thanks for your patience, I have never dropped a story yet, and do not plan to...however, occasionally they need to take a hiatus due to health concerns.**_

_**KrazyK25 and Mominator: this Chapter is dedicated to you.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Mike rushed into the main lobby of Mercy Memorial Hospital and flashed his badge at the elderly lady sitting behind the information desk. "A young lady was brought in here about a half hour ago…she was the kidnap victim…pregnant, found by a homeless dude…"

The woman nodded sagely. "Ahh…dear Samantha. I'm afraid I can only allow family to visit…she is not to be stressed right now…and as an officer of the law, I am sure you understand, she is under a whole lot of stress at the moment."

"Lady, I don't think _YOU_ understand…I'm not askin' for any favors here. You will _TELL _me where Ms. Beaumont is or I will haul _you_ downtown! Now which **goddamned** room is she in?!?" Logan was beside himself and the nurse was just picking up the phone to call security when Eames rushed into the lobby with Bobby on her heels. In a record 5 minutes, the situation went from code red to full cooperation, and the three of them were on their way up to floor 3: OB/GYN.

Lying in the spacious and surprisingly comfortable hospital bed in the birthing suite, Sam attempted once again to break through the wall of protection that her mind had placed around itself, in order to access the memories that lay hidden beneath. Well over half of her life was missing…poof…vanished. She could recall some things from her childhood, then some from her time as an adult, but then…nothing. Nothing about her time here in New York, nothing to tell her WHY she came here, why she stayed, or WHO tried to hurt her?

And whose baby was this? Had she been raped, or was she involved with the baby's father? Was he still around? Would he care what happened to her?

All of the questions merely circled around and around in her head until she grew dizzy and tired. Intending to take only a short rest, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep…that is how Mike, Bobby and Alex found her. Logan closed his eyes in relief and collapsed in the chair next to her bedside. Bobby lent down and gently kissed her on the forehead, before quietly telling Mike that they would talk to the doctor, and then get coffee for all of them. He nodded his thanks, then turned back toward Sam. As the door shut behind the Goren's, he took her hand…put his head down near hers…

…and wept.

* * *

Timmy was angry. Nah, make that downright fucking pissed to hell. _Why me? Why do I always get the shit dropped on me, huh? Well, I am fuckin' sick of this shit! No more, no more I tells ya. I don't care if she's great pussy…as of right now, she's dead pussy. The old bats get their wish…sweet little Samantha is gonna die._

_And I'm gonna make sure it takes a looong time…and hurts like hell…_

A wide grin split his face in two…Timmy was going hunting again.

And that made him happy.

* * *

The sound of soft weeping drew Samantha out of her troubled dreams. In them she was living with a man…a man that made her heart swell with joy and love, but also ache with a longing that went unfulfilled. Was he the father of the child she carried? Tentatively moving her hand, she encountered soft, thick human hair. The weeping wrenched her heart and she stroked the head that lay near hers, crooning softly in an effort to soothe and comfort. Mike raised his head swiftly at the sound and motion of her fingers on his scalp, and said her name in a broken whisper. She opened up those green eyes, but in them he saw only exhaustion…mental, physical and emotional…there was no recognition, and most heartbreakingly of all, she'd lost that sparkle of vitality that drew people to her like moths to a flame.

By God, he would kill that Son of a Bitch for doing this to his woman. A shockwave ran through him…_**his woman**_…that is indeed what she was to him now. She was his…this was no longer about doing the "right thing", this was about love, honor, and cherish until death parted them for a time. His face blanched at the thought that death would indeed steal her away before he had the chance to tell her how he felt.

"Sam, do you remember me?" he asked quietly. She looked at him for a long moment.

"I…I…you seem like someone out of a dream…" her forehead was screwed up in concentration. She felt as though it were of major importance that she know this man…the babe within her moved, rolling over in a painful way and she clutched at her belly, moaning.

Mike was instantly alarmed. "Sweetheart, what is it? Do you need the nurse?" She relaxed when the baby settled…then shook her head.

"No it's alright. The baby was just moving around, and it's so big now that it isn't a comfortable sensation. Can I ask you a question?"

The latter was asked timidly, and Mike knew that Sam was fighting to hold back panic. Understandable considering she'd lost more than half her life's memories. Wanting more than anything to pull her into his arms and make sweet, gentle love to her, until she was crying out his name in passionate pleas, he merely said "ask away honey, my life is open book for you."

Gathering up her courage she enquired if he knew the identity of her baby's father. "I just want to know if he loved me…if we were going to have a life together. Did he walk away? Has he been to see me? Does he want anything to do with me?" She had every intention of continuing the interrogation until he held up his hand and placed gentle fingers on her mouth.

They both instantly felt the zing of awareness that went through their bodies…he caressed her lips lightly, running a fingertip along her full bottom lip. In response, she automatically opened her mouth and took his finger in…sucking on it before lightly biting it, then laving it with her tongue. "Oh my god, that feels so…you are amazing…" he said, "I will answer your questions one at a time. The doctors do not want you stressed right now. Yes, honey…I know the father of the baby, and yes, he loves you very much. You and he are engaged to be married, and will be as soon as you get out of here."

She grew very pale. "I am so sorry…my god. I just…with your finger…I don't know what….came over…oh god…" her voice was tortured as she thought about the repercussions of her actions.

He couldn't stand seeing her in such pain…he gathered her close and murmured into her hair "it's alright love. I am your fiancé, you have done nothing wrong, do you hear me? The baby is ours, and I love you so much it hurts. You are it for me, woman! There is nothing to be ashamed of! I love you…I love you…" he kept on repeating those three words until she wrapped herself around him just as tightly.


	18. Chapter 17

_****Again, thanks for being so patient. I have had the privilege of stumping the Cleveland Clinic and my neurologist there with whatever it is that I have! It is looking as though they (the specialists) are headed down the pathway of Genetic Diseases...in particular the Mitochondrial diseases. There is no cure for these , but there are treatments available that have had some success. **_

_**Thanks for hanging in with me...I still have more testing that needs to be done (yech) in February. As far as the fic goes, there is one more chapter and then the epilogue.**_

_**Huggles to Krazykat for hanging in with me from the first...Many thanks dear one, you are my joy.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 17**_

It was three o'clock in the morning when the contractions started. Sam moaned softly in her sleep and curled into herself as the muscles in her womb tightened to prepare itself for the birth of her child. Bobby, sleeping on the sofa in the room, heard her faint sounds of distress and made his way quietly toward the bed.

"Sam…Samantha, honey." He waited until she opened her eyes and looked up into his. Running a big hand gently through her hair he asked "is everything okay? Are you hurting?"

A strong contraction made her gasp and lose her breath for a moment. "I…I think it's time. Detective Goren…" she looked so lost, so alone that his chest grew tight with emotion.

"Bobby…please sweetheart, call me Bobby. I know you can't remember yet, but I won't leave you alone again…I promise. I am going to call the nurse all right? Alex and Mike are downstairs in the Cafeteria getting some coffee…I'll call them too." He made to leave the room when he heard her cry out.

"Please…! Don't leave me here…!" the fear and anguish in her voice broke him at last and tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled her into his solid chest.

"Never!" he vowed. "Do you hear me? You are my little sister, and I will _never_ leave you…not now, not ever. I love you, Samantha Beaumont…and nothing will ever change that." He paused to look in her tear filled eyes. "Now, let's get everyone we need in here to get that baby born."

With a watery smile, she nodded…finally choosing to believe.

* * *

Tim drove up to the hospital and parked outside the Main Entrance. Combing back his ebony curls, he flashed his trademark grin at the rearview mirror and checked his teeth for signs of the burrito and beans that he'd consumed for lunch. When all was deemed perfect, he pulled out his Glock and checked it, then stuck it in the inside pocket of his ancient windbreaker. Upon exiting the car, he glanced around and immediately headed for the nearest service entrance…just to the left of the main doors, and behind a large brick platform. A few quiet and quick maneuvers, and the lone security guard lay mortally wounded behind thick ornamental brush and the assailant, dressed in his uniform…entered the once secure facility.

* * *

It seemed that only seconds went by before the spacious and comfortable room was filled with people and equipment to check the baby's heartbeat through each contraction. Mike and Bobby stood sentinel at her head, each either running a cool washcloth over her sweat-filled brow, or holding a spoonful of ice chips to her cracked lips. They told her how brave she was, how wonderful…how her beauty shone clear and bright at this very moment as she labored and struggled to bring new life into this world. Alex watched in amazement as her husband and Mike fawned over Sam, Mike with tears running silently down his face whenever she cried out with each new agonizing wave. She was in fact, beginning to feel a little left out when, after the boys were shooed out to let the mother-to-be rest (it hadn't taken long to talk her into an epidural)…when, after a long nap, Sam awoke abruptly and called out "Alex!?"

Alex was by her side in an instant. "Right here, sweetie. My God, do you remember me? How much can you tell me about what happened to you last week? How are you doing…I mean really, how are you doing? Do you want anything…ice chips, washcloth, I'm afraid I'm no good at massages…"

Samantha laughed…and laughed until her giggles, chortles and guffaws turned to tears and she was sobbing on her very concerned friend's shoulder. When the storm grew quiet…Sam talked, for the very first time she eased the scab off the barely healed wound on her heart, and talked about what Tim the Bastard had done to her so long ago.

"I remember what happened…" she began in a deadpan voice, cold enough to make Alex shiver momentarily as she listened to a real life horror story.

"…and that's what happened on that night so many years ago when he took me. He kept me in hell for three days and nights until I escaped…" She ended her tale with an account of the events that her nasty relatives put her through. She gave a short and bitter laugh. "Do you want to know the things he did to me? It was more a case of what he didn't do…" Her eyes closed and she gave a great sigh that came straight from her soul. In a voice that held all the weary sorrow of the world she lamented "God, why would either of them want me after they hear about what I've done."

Alex simply said "Oh Sam…" and wrapped her in a warm embrace, murmuring comforting words to the distraught woman.

* * *

Mike sat across from Bobby in the squeaky clean booth of the hospital cafeteria, both of them nursing a cup of joe, lost in their own dark thoughts.

_*What if she never remembers me? What if she takes the baby and runs? I just found her…my god, I have family left! And she's good, she's sweet and kind which means there might be hope for me…_

_*Oh Jesus, I just found her, I can't let her go. I WON'T let her go. Not to that goddamned prick. I love her too much for that… _Here Mike's eyes widened with disbelief. Where the **hell **had that thought come from? But…it rang true deep in his soul. He, Mike "Love 'em and Leave "em" Logan was head over heals in love with his wife to be. _God, I cannot let that get me sloppy! What if that mother-fucker manages to find her…and even with all my careful planning, all my instincts, all my love surrounding her…_

_What if he finds her anyway…and kills her?_

_

* * *

  
_

Timothy quietly stepped into the foyer just as the two stalwart detectives were making there way back up to Sam's room from their coffee break.

He looked each of them straight in the eye, inwardly howling with glee, and said respectively "Evenin' Detectives, how's the little lady?" after their polite reply, he placed a warm and reassuring hand on the big guy's forearm.

"I want you to know that the Hospital Administrator has given me leave to help you all out. I worked for the NOPD down in N'awlins so I know my way around a gun. If you'd like, I could take first shift after the baby's born…" He gave them an easy and reassuring smile.

Mike looked at him with unease. "We'll let you know, sport. Thanks." And the two detectives walked away, leaving him seething with pent up rage.

After several moments a sound drew him back from reality. From a doorway to his right a female's quavery voice was calling for help. At first he looked around for a nurse or orderly to take care of the matter, but as it is in every case, when you need one there aren't any to be found…so heaving a great sigh, he walked through her door.

A few moments later he walked out again, accompanied by the sound of the heart monitor flat-lining and nurses and doctors running frantically towards her room.

That patient would never have cause to need help again…ever.

* * *

Just as the two men reached Sam's room, Alex ran out with a panicked look on her face, looking for the nurse.

The question "What is it?" collided with "What the _**hell**_ happened?!" and it took her a moment to collect herself so that she could answer coherently.

"Mike, thank God! Go in with her, her water just broke and the contractions are significantly stronger and closer together. Bobby, could you call Mike's family?" she handed him a folded piece of paper, "here is their number. They may need help getting here…"

"I'll call Ross, I'm sure some of the guys will volunteer. They all love the new Ms Logan, especially after she made those gingerbread cookies last year at Christmas." His eyes took on that faraway, distracted look that he only got when he talked about sex with her or great food.

Rudely, she interrupted. "_**Bobby**_. We haven't much time…" a sudden wail from the birthing room, reminded him of why he was there. He turned gray, imagining himself in Mike's shoes at the moment and thanked God that it wasn't Alex on that bed. After a quick nod…and a brief, but passionate kiss, he rushed off to do his part.

* * *

Mike rushed into the room to find a frightened Sam pushing the nurse call button frantically, tears streaming down her face, and hiccupping sobs ripping from her chest that tore at his heart strings. Gently removing the call light from her clutches, he sat on the edge of the soaked pads and gathered her weeping form into his strong arms.

"Shhh, it's alright. Shhh, I'm here with you. You are not alone this time, do you here me? I'm here, and I am not leaving you…no matter what happens you are stuck with me babe…" he put a gentle finger under her chin and tilted her face to meet her eyes. "Hey...I love you Samantha Beaumont. I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my life, sweetheart. I could never lea..." he couldn't finish because she had thrown herself against him and her mouth took his in a fiery kiss that he felt all the way to his toes. Responding to her he gentled the embrace, pouring out his heart until he felt her slowly relax into his embrace when the nurses came rushing back in to check the fetal heart rate and her dilation.

Just then Sam felt a particularly strong contraction practically rip her insides apart. Her sudden cry carried out to the hallway where Bobby and Alex were talking. Logan paled, swayed on his feet, and the head nurse offered him a sedative…having seen many a father in just such a situation. He sent her a grateful smile but declined. No, he intended to he awake for this, for both her sake and the baby's.

In no time at all, Sam's bedding and nightgown was changed, and she moved into active labor. Her spacious room was filled to the brink with family, hers (Logan, Bobby and Alex), and Mike's large Italian brood all talking, giving their opinions on names, and generally being wonderful nuisances. Sam just stared lovingly at them, huffing and puffing along with Logan, hardly believing that _for once_…_god_…_for once_, she belonged.

After a particularly long and agonizing cramp, Alex called for the nurse who came in to check her. "You are fully dilated my dear." She beamed at Sam. "You can start pushing." "_**OIY**_…" she shouted above the crowd, "the mother and father need some time alone now. Please proceed to the neo-natal waiting room, thank you."

The room emptied as quickly as it filled, as everyone cooperated, and she turned to Sam. "Alright sweetheart, lets get that baby born."

* * *

***_**Please Read and Respond! Reviews keep me going...hugs help, constructive criticism is honored and considered, flamers are laughed at and ignored.**_***__


End file.
